This invention pertains to a non-hand held device for the removal of dry skin, calluses and the like from feet, elbows, hands and knees.
Prior art devices for keeping the bottoms of the human foot smooth are known. However, a common drawback of such devices is difficulty in manipulation of the device. Many prior art devices are designed to be used by hand manipulation, which is often very difficult in the case of, e.g., callus removal from a foot, for pregnant, elderly, disabled, arthritic and overweight individuals due to their inability to balance and steady themselves on one foot while manipulating the device. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,009 is designed to be held with both hands, making it extremely difficult for such classes of users to manipulate. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,520,618 and 4,246,914 disclose devices that have no means for securing them in the shower, making their use unsafe for most who could benefit from use of such a device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,520,525, 5,758,381, 3,416,178, 5,228,165, 4,617,917, 5,724,695, 5,575,034, 5,437,788, 5,321,867, 5,163,200, 5,729,858, 4,003,372 and 4,047,259 all disclose foot washing and massaging devices having no capability for the removal of calluses and dry rough skin.
The present invention comprises a base, a shaped pumice stone attached to the base, suction cups attachable to the bottom of the base and means for draining water from the device.
Important objects and advantages of the present invention include:
(a) the provision of a safe and efficient way for the hands-free removal of calluses and rough skin from, e.g., the bottom of the foot;
(b) no bending is required, allowing pregnant, elderly, overweight, arthritic or disabled persons to use it;
(c) the device is capable of placement in showers and tubs of virtually any design configuration; and
(d) the device is capable of use on other body parts such as elbows, knees or hands by adjusting its placement in the shower or tub.
Other advantages of the invention include its low cost of manufacture, durability of the pumice stone as an abrasive material, no mold or bacteria build-up at the bottom of the base due to the provision of drainage holes and ease of securing the device to virtually any surface portion of a tub or shower.